


you can't help having favorite people, and sometimes you get to keep them

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, chloe and marcus break up again, chloe decker dont need no man but she'll take lucifer, i just like it when they break up, lord help me be free of this sickness i have, soft Lucifer Morningstar, trixie has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: “So, Trixie,” he started, smiling at her like teachers do when they don’t really care about how your summer vacation went, “what’s your favorite thing about school?”She shrugged but knew her mother would prompt her to say more. “Science is cool,” she told him, and then shoved a huge bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth so she wouldn’t have to talk to him for very long.





	you can't help having favorite people, and sometimes you get to keep them

**Author's Note:**

> so some of this is after ep 3x22, and after Chloe and Marcus get engaged. i've kinda mashed together the two so they happen with like 3 days of each other? kinda unrealistic but i can play with the time line a little because i'm breaking Marclo up again... so thats that...

Trixie Decker sat at the dinner table in between her mother and Marcus Pierce. She was frowning at the man because he was sitting in Lucifer’s chair and she didn’t like that. Her mother had told her that this man made her happy, but the other day she’d seen her cry because of him. It reminded her of when her mom would cry after an argument with her dad, and how her mother would cry for hours afterwards.

Mr. Marcus turned his attention towards her and she met his eyes, still frowning because that was still Lucifer’s chair. “So, Trixie,” he started, smiling at her like teachers do when they don’t really care about how your summer vacation went, “what’s your favorite thing about school?”

She shrugged but knew her mother would prompt her to say more. “Science is cool,” she told him, and then shoved a huge bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth so she wouldn’t have to talk to him for very long.

“I would’ve thought art would be your favorite,” he said, motioning to the wall covered in pictures she’d drawn. She just shoveled more mashed potatoes into her mouth and shrugged. She hoped this dinner would be over soon.

×××

A few days later, she was at her mother’s work waiting for her mom to take her home, when she saw Lucifer walk through a doorway with Mr. Marcus. She grinned and ran straight for Lucifer, deftly dodging the other man when he reached for her. That was really strange. She didn’t know him, so why would she hug him? She fused her arms around Lucifer’s waist, and yelled his name happily. She was giggling and refused to let go even after he’d patted her on the head. She heard him sigh like he’d given up, which meant that he was going to pick her up. She laughed harder as he swung her up into his arms and perched her on his hip. 

“Hello, Spawn,” he replied, an eyebrow arched at her. 

“Lucifer, guess what we did in school today!” she said, wrapping an arm around his neck. She didn’t bother to respond, but she told him everything she could remember. She leaned closer to him, telling him how she made a 96 on her math quiz, and that she liked it when the science teacher had them make all types of paper airplanes, and that she got to paint in art class. 

“Sounds absolutely terrible,” he told her, and stuck his tongue out at her when she stuck hers out at him. “What of that pest? The one bothering you?” he asked, as her mother came into view and started walking toward them.

Trixie made a face and told him, “He pulled my hair once at recess, but after I threatened to punch him in the throat like you told me to, he didn’t do it again, just like you said!”

Lucifer chuckled softly and tucked a hair away from her face for her. “Very good, little Decker,” he winked at her, which made her giggle again.

Mr. Marcus was frowning at them and it made Trixie wrap her arms tighter around Lucifer’s neck. She wanted to hide her face there, but she wasn’t a baby anymore, so she didn’t think she should. Lucifer just rubbed her back absently and smiled at the Detective as she walked up to them. 

“Hey,” she greeted. She gave Mr. Marcus a kiss on the lips, which made Lucifer’s smile fall and caused him to hold the little girl tighter to him like he wanted a hug but didn’t know how to ask. “How was your day, Monkey?” Chloe asked, placing a hand on Trixie’s back. Her and overlapped with Lucifer’s hand but neither one moved them, like it was a common enough occurrence that it didn’t faze them. 

“Good, Mommy,” she replied, but she didn’t move from her place in Lucifer’s arms, even though she knew he would usually put her down by now (not because his arms were tired, he was super strong, and his arms never got tired. He’d told her so once). “I had fun in science and I did what Lucifer said I should about Stephen and he left me alone!”

Chloe grinned at her, “Good job, babe!” Marcus’s frown deepened, and Chloe noticed. She asked him, putting a hand on his arm, “What’s wrong?”

“Is her attachment to him healthy?” he asked suddenly and quite rudely too. “I mean he’s telling her to threaten to punch people in the throat!’

“Leave Lucifer alone!” Trixie shouted, surprising her mother and Lucifer. “He’s my favorite!”

Marcus raised his brows at her like his point was proved. Chloe just rolled her eyes and told him, “It’s Lucifer. He’s mostly harmless, and she’s safer than ever with him, maybe even safer than when she’s with Maze… The worst thing that’ll happen is that he teaches her a new curse word or something, and I’m pretty sure he already taught her all of those already.”

“That one’s on Mazikeen actually, darling,” Lucifer interrupted. “I taught her how to conduct proper deals.”

Chloe sighed deeply. “Lucifer…”

“It’s an important life skill, Detective,” he said. Chloe’s eyes narrowed, and Lucifer sighed like he’d given up. “Alright, then! Come along, Beatrice, lets leave the adults to their conversation.”

“Can we get some snack from the vending machine?” Trixie asked as he carried her away.

When he answered in the affirmative, Chloe called after them, “Not too much candy!” She shook her head as they both groaned. 

“He’s not a good role model,” Marcus started. “I don’t think that she should be allowed to spend time with him. He’s a loose cannon.” He crossed his arms like that was the final word on the matter, like he expected her to defer to him because he said so. 

Chloe glared at him and when she spoke her voice was deadly calm. “Trixie is my daughter, not yours. You don’t get a say in who she gets to spend time with. Lucifer would die to keep her safe! She has never been safer than when she’s with him and he makes her happy. He’s in our lives, Marcus, he’s not going anywhere,” she said firmly and walked away.

She found the two of them at her desk, three snacks a piece. She could feel Marcus staring after her, but she ignored it. She focused on Lucifer who was handing her a pack of Reese’s to her and she took it from him with a gentle smile. He could always tell when she needed a pick me up. 

×××

Days later, Trixie woke in the middle of the night more scared than she’d been in a while. She’d heard a loud noise in the living room, so she pulled her cell phone out of her backpack and called Lucifer because she knew he was with her mom on a stakeout. 

After a few rings he answered, but there was a voice in the background that didn’t sound like her mom. “Beatrice, darling, are you alright?” was the first thing he asked. He was seemingly ignoring the person in the background.

“I heard a loud noise and a man’s voice in the living room, and I think it’s the Bad Man coming to get me,” she told him trying very hard not to cry. But her throat felt thick and her eyes were burning, and she sobbed almost silently over the line. “I’m scared, can you… can you and Mommy come home?”

“Your mum should be home, darling,” he told her. 

He offered to hang up and call her mother, but Trixie stopped him with a soft sob and a hitched breath. “What if the Bad Man hears it and gets her?”

He hushed her over the phone and she heard something like fabric. She held her breath until she heard him say, “I’ll be there in a moment, Beatrice, just stay on the line for me, alright?” She managed an ‘okay’ and quicker then she thought possible, she heard a knock on the front door and someone shuffling towards it.

She heard her mom’s voice through Lucifer’s phone, but also by the front door. She frowned confused. “Sorry to interrupt your evening, Detective,” she heard Lucifer say, “but your spawn called me because she heard a noise and got scared… Thought it was the Bad Man…”

Trixie stuck her head out of the door and called, “Lucifer?” She was slightly embarrassed that she was crying and that her voice sounded thick, but she wanted a hug. She wanted a hug from Lucifer because he helped save her and her mommy from the Bad Man. 

Chloe stood to the side and let Lucifer in to the house. The little girl just sobbed loudly once and ran across the room to him. He knelt and caught her before she could crash into his legs. He hushed her, swaying from side to side, and telling her that she would be alright, that the bad man was gone. She was almost completely calm when she heard a deep voice behind her and screamed in terror (“Don’t let him get me! Please don’t let him get me!”). Lucifer just hugged her tighter, tucking her head under his chin, as he rubbed her back and told her that she was safe with him, that he would protect her, and that the Bad Man was never ever coming back. “Shh, darling, you’re alright. He’s gone, Beatrice, and he’s never coming back… I’ll make sure of it, love. I’m here, darling, I’m here…” he whispered into her hair. 

She stopped crying long enough to realize that the other man was Mr. Marcus and, yes, he was a cop too, could scare away the bad men like her mom, but he wasn’t Lucifer. Lucifer could scare away the bad men even bigger than him and he was super strong too, so he could protect both her and her mom at the same time. 

She felt herself drifting off to sleep in Lucifer’s arms, but she refused to loosen her grip. He was still rubbing her back and then she heard her mother tell Lucifer something. His voice rumbled back and that was the last thing she remembered.

“She called you?” Chloe asked, brow furrowed. She put a hand on the back of her daughter’s head and stroked her hair. He just nodded, and they both ignored Marcus as he cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming when she asked, Lucifer… you could’ve just called me…”

“She said she thought if you were here and I called you the Bad Man would hear, and you would get hurt,” he told her. “And she asked, darling…”

Marcus cleared his throat and this time both Chloe and Lucifer looked at him “What?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer just raised a brow at him. 

“Isn’t he going to leave?” Marcus asked. He clearly wanted some alone time with the Detective. 

“No,” Chloe said, before Lucifer could deflate. “He’s going to sleep on the couch as soon as Trixie starts sleeping deeper just in case she has another nightmare. And I’m going to sleep in the chair.”

“No, Detective,” Lucifer said, almost offended. “No, I’ll sleep in the chair, remember, it hurts your back, love.” Chloe looked like she was about to protest, but he shook his head and said, “I prefer the chair.” Even though she knew for a fact that he didn’t (no one did, it was a terrible chair). He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“Or you and me could sleep upstairs in the bed,” Marcus interrupted, “and Lucifer can sleep on the couch.”

Lucifer and Chloe just stared at him for a moment like they didn’t quite understand. Chloe looked at Lucifer and then at Marcus before she responded. “I want to be close to Trixie in case she needs me. Maybe you should go home Marcus? This… We shouldn’t have met up tonight…”

Marcus frowned like he was upset, like the plan he had was blown to hell, and then he just walked out, slamming the door behind him. Trixie woke with a short terrified scream, and Lucifer was there with comforting words and gentle caresses. Chloe was frowning after Marcus, upset that he’d woken her daughter. She turned back to Lucifer to see him calming Trixie and she joined him in telling her daughter that she was alright, and that there was nothing to worry about, not anymore. 

They managed to get the little girl back to sleep and back in her own bed. Lucifer made sure that Chloe was settled on the couch, a fluffy blanket and one of the pillows from her bed settled under her head before he settled himself in the chair (and the way he smoothed her hair out of her face was just… she appreciated it). “What about a blanket for you?” she asked, yawning.

“I’ll be fine, darling,” he told her, a smile settling into his voice as she closed her eyes. She yawned but she wouldn’t let herself fall asleep, what if Trixie needed her? What if she had a nightmare and she wasn’t there to stop it? “Chloe,” Lucifer said gently, and she relaxed, knowing he was there was always helpful. “Sleep. You’ve been up for hours, love… I know you’re tired.” She shook her head, but then she heard him get up and she opened her eyes to see him settle by her hip on the couch. He laid a hand on her shoulder, stroking it with his thumb. He sighed when she just stared at him with her tired eyes. “Turn over on your stomach, love,” he whispered, and when she did, he started rubbing her back. She was starting to feel sleepy, letting him lull her to sleep with the rhythmic caress of his hand on her back. She fell asleep with him rubbing her back. It was the last thing she remembered before morning. 

She woke to see Lucifer in his chair and Trixie in his lap. She smiled when she saw them both with their eyes closed, Trixie was tucked under his chin and Lucifer had an arm around the little girl, holding her securely. She sat up, and Lucifer’s eyes shot open and met hers. He offered her a smile and she took it along with her daughter when Lucifer stood and placed the little girl in her lap. 

Her eyes followed him to the kitchen and she buried her smile in her daughter’s hair, who she knew would wake as soon as she smelled the pancakes cooking. Trixie loved pancakes on any day, but if Lucifer made them, well, the little girl decided she was in heaven. That’s exactly what happened. As soon as the first pancake hit the pan, she woke up and smiled, immediately awake. 

“Lucifer’s making pancakes!” Trixie told her in an excited whisper. She stood and dragged her mother to her feet and over to the bar at the kitchen counter. “Lucifer!” Trixie greeted him. 

“Morning, you little urchin,” Lucifer greeted back. He offered Chloe a small smile, and she noticed just how tired he seemed. She wondered if he’d slept last night, knew that he’d had trouble sleeping just a few days ago, had screamed at her that he couldn’t sleep, and she’d just ignored him, ignored that cry for help. God, she’d dragged him out on a stakeout last night, and she felt like the biggest dick in the world! He went a week without sleep and here she was, not letting him catch up on it. She would make it up to him, she decided. He’d catch up on some sleep today. And she would make sure of it. 

He placed their plates in front of them, piled high with pancakes and eggs and bacon. They all sat at the table, ready to eat when someone knocked on the door. Lucifer was the one who answered the door, like he usually would when he was there. “Pierce, to what do we owe the pleasure?” he asked, clearly not at all pleased to see the other man. 

“I need to talk to Chloe. Why are you still here?” Marcus asked, bullying his way into the apartment. Chloe and Trixie both paused, forks halfway to their mouths, when he stopped in front of the table. Lucifer just sighed and slipped into his seat to continue eating.

“Because Beatrice always gets pancakes after a bad night,” Lucifer said simply. He shoved a bite of eggs into his mouth and rolled his eyes at Trixie who hid her smile in a too big bite of pancakes.

Chloe smiled at the two of them and excused herself from the table to talk to Marcus by the front door. She knew that Lucifer was listening in, knew that he would probably step in if he felt like she needed back up. She appreciated it but was determined to do this by herself. Marcus stared talking, but she just said his name gently. “The way you just brushed off Trixie’s needs yesterday wasn’t good. She needed both me and Lucifer, and when you slammed the door, we had to calm her all over again. If you can’t treat her with consideration, then I don’t think we can be together,” she told him.

Marcus frowned deeply. He looked over her shoulder at Lucifer and Trixie at the table, somehow his frown deepened. “Fine,” he told her. She just handed him the ring, and as he walked out the door, she felt lighter than she had in a while. 

She sat back down and smiled at Lucifer and her daughter. Trixie was grinning so big it looked like her face was going to get stuck like that, and Lucifer was staring at her in shock. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were filled with confusion and awe. She finished her breakfast directly after Trixie and gathered their plates, sending Trixie off to get ready for school. She knew Lucifer wasn’t done so she left his plate in front of him. She walked by and placed her arm around his shoulders. When he looked up at her, she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to take Trix to school, you stay here okay? I want to talk to you,” she told him. He was staring at her like he didn’t understand what was happening, but he said that he would stay

She dropped Trixie off as always and told her that she would also pick her up today because she was off. “Is Lucifer gonna come with you?” Trixie asked with a big smile. 

“I’ll ask him, Monkey,” Chloe chuckled, and she watched her daughter run off into the school, stopping only to talk to her friends.

Lucifer was washing the dishes when she got back home, and she smiled as she met his eyes. She called him over to the couch with her and told him to sit down. “You look tired,” she told him. He just quirked his head at that and she sighed. “I know you were having trouble sleeping earlier this week, and then I just dragged you out on a stakeout… and last night you stayed awake incase Trixie needed you…” she gave him a small smile. “You must be exhausted…”

“I… I’m alright, darling,” he told her. He offered her a smile and she just shook her head at him.

“You didn’t sleep for a week and a half, Lucifer,” she reminded him. “I know you haven’t caught up.” When he looked away and wouldn’t meet her eyes, she sighed gently. “How about if you laid down on the couch and I rub your back like you did for me?”

His eyes shot up to hers and he said immediately, “Not my back.” When she scrunched her nose at what she thought was an inuendo, he shook his head. He brought a hand to the center of his chest and rubbed at his sternum with the base of his palm. “Here…” he told her. He wasn’t joking, this must be a serious thing for him… She knew about his scars, knew not to touch them, but she wondered why rubbing his chest was soothing to him.

“Yeah, of course,” Chloe told him. When she told him to lie down, he played with the buttons of his shirt like he didn’t know what he wanted to do. “You wanna take it off?” she asked, but he shook his head. He furrowed his brow and laid back, but he unbuttoned the first four buttons. She smiled at him reassuringly and put her hand on his chest. “Close your eyes, okay?” she asked him, and when he did, she started rubbing his chest. His eyes were closed, and she watched him relax, watched his face. She curled her fingers and ended up scratching lightly at the center of his chest. His breath caught, and she was afraid that she’d done something wrong, but he whined in the back of his throat when she stopped. “Okay,” she whispered to him, “okay, I’ll keep going…”

She kept up her gentle scratching as he fell asleep. As soon as she was absolutely positive that he was asleep, she pulled away covering him in the blanket she’d been using earlier. She left him there to sleep, and did some light cleaning around the house, trying her best not to disturb him. 

He woke on his own a few hours later, looking sleepy and adorably rumpled. She smiled at him and sat next to him as he stretched. “You feel better?” she asked him. He offered her a sleepy smile and she grinned at him. “Trixie wanted me to ask if you’d come with me to pick her up,” she said. “You don’t have to, but she wanted me to ask anyway.”

“Of course I will,” he told her, his voice rough with sleep. 

She ran a hand through his hair and told him he could rest a few hours longer if he wanted to. He only sighed and shifted to rest his forehead on her shoulder. She smiled and nuzzled at his hair until he managed to push them over as he leaned into her. She laughed at that, burying one of her hands in his hair and letting her other rest on his side. Lucifer kept his face buried in her shoulder but he nuzzled at it every few minutes. Soon enough, he shifted so that his face was buried in her neck. He seemed to need a moment, but suddenly, he placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck, and hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure what he wanted, what he could do, he placed another and another. Chloe let him, enjoying the attention. It had been a while since anyone had treated her this gently. Her head tilted almost on it’s own accord, and Lucifer, started placing open mouth kisses on her neck. She gasped and clutched at his hair, pulling lightly. He groaned, deep and guttural, rolling so that he was hovering over her, and he sealed his lips over the skin of her neck and laved it with tongue as he sucked at it.

She pulled his face away from her neck and brought his lips to hers. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped it as she pulled away. “No hickeys on my neck,” she told him breathless as she brought his lips back down to hers. He caught her top lip between his and sucked on it as she moaned softly. His hands traveled down her body and stopped at her hip, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to go further. She hitched a leg around his hip and gasped into his mouth as he ground into her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with it, until they were both caught up in each other. The feel and the taste of each other, and Chloe realized this was moving entirely too fast, as she thrust her hip up into his and his answering moan was just… it really was. 

“Okay, we have to-” she started, but cut off when her rutted his hips into her and she moaned as all coherent thought left her brain. She felt his lips on her neck again and she pulled at hair again, knowing she would have some serious beard burn on her neck if she let him continue. “Lucifer, we have to stop,” she panted into his mouth. 

He pulled back immediately, sitting up onto his knees and that really… that was just indecent and unfair of him. And she bit her lip to stop herself from touching him, because she really, really wanted to touch him. “I apologize, Detective… I got carried away…” he said, just a touch breathless.

“Yeah, so did I,” she told him. She shifted under him and he practically hopped off of the couch to get away from her. “We need to talk about this, and we will, because that was… it was yeah, okay?” He just nodded, but he wasn’t looking at her. She came up behind him and touched his arm. “Hey,” she said, and she pressed herself against his arm until he met her eyes. “I don’t know if that meant anything to but… it meant a lot to me…”

His stance softened, and he smiled at her. “And to me, Chloe…” 

She gave him shy, pleased smile and pulled him back down to the couch to sit with her. “Thank you for coming last night when she was scared…”

“She asked, darling,” he told her, just like he had the night before. So they sat there, mostly in silence, but sometimes they would say something to each other (always gentle and always softly and this really should’ve been something they’d done before, this whole kissing business, because the only thing it changed was the fact that they were sitting closer together).

Chloe ushered them out the door when it was time to pick up Trixie from school. They waited in the car pick up line and when Trixie caught sight of them, she lit up and ran toward the car. “Lucifer!” she yelled, and the adults near her as she opened the car door gasped. Lucifer smirked, and Chloe couldn’t hold back a laugh. Trixie settled into her seat and grinned as she saw that Lucifer and her mom were holding hands. She knew it was going to be a good day when she’d woken up that morning…


End file.
